The Magic Of Fortune Cookies
by Oishi24
Summary: Sometime, all it takes is a little fortune cookie.


_A/N: This is based on a dialogue prompt from an FB group, which is the first line of the fic._

 _I hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat._

* * *

"I'm just doing what the fortune cookie said. Who am I to stand in the way of fate?" He said nonchalantly.

She glared daggers at him. "The fortune cookie asked you to kiss me?"

Kyouko Mogami has found herself in an extremely unusual predicament. Her beloved, esteemed _Senpai_ \- the one she had found herself in love with over the past two years- had trapped her against the couch. He was lying on top of her, using his hand and knees to support his weight while he kept her trapped underneath him.

It had been two weeks since he had declared his intentions, confessed his love to her and she had mercilessly rejected him. Not because she didn't love him, instead, exactly why.

He was delusional; the only conclusion she had. He would soon realise his mistake and leave her, isn't it better to save herself from the heartbreak now?

Her words had done nothing to dissuade him- opposite really. He was determined to show her how much he loved her.

Today, she had found herself in his home; tricked on the pretence of reading some Script only to find him ready with a food and a beautifully decorated house with candles.

He had brought the food, of course. He wouldn't dare cook if it was his misguided attempt to woo her. They had finished eating when they were looking at the fortune cookies.

And all of a sudden, she found herself lying down on the couch and being kissed by Ren Tsuruga.

He grinned, using one hand to caress her cheek. "No, it asked me to go after what I love and promised I will get excellent results if I do."

Her face went up in flames, both in anger and embarrassment. "I told you to stop saying careless things like that. You- You playboy!" She placed her hands on his chest but made no move to push him away.

"And I told you I would say them over and over again until you believe me."

She bit her lips. "You are an excellent liar, enough to psyche yourself into believing your own lies."

"You are a weird girl with an overactive imagination," he replied, leaning down and placing another kiss on her lips.

"Exactly," she said when he raised his head, "Why would you be in l-love with a psychotic woman like me? When you could have anyone you want, anyone at all." She stomped down the surge of jealousy her own words produced.

He grinned smugly. "Anyone I want? Well, then, I want you."

"Tsuruga-san," she cried, "Stop it."

"Stop what?" He was serious, all of a sudden. "No, _you_ stop it. Stop giving me mixed signals, stop playing with my heart. If you really hate this so much," he gestured between them, "Then push me away. Properly. And I will never disturb you again."

 _He looks sad_ , she thought. The more she looked at him, the more she realized- he was dreading her answer, fearing her reaction. He was scared she would push him away, actually.

When she didn't say or do anything, she saw him sigh, starting to get up. "I understand," he whispered, looking desolate and. _..heartbroken_.

She would do anything to wipe the expression of his face.

So, she did the only thing she could.

Kyouko wrapped her arms around him, effectively deterring him from getting up.

Not giving herself the permission to think, she kissed him.

Not like the pecks, he was granting her, but a proper kiss.

Finally, they came up for air and she smiled at how daze he looked.

"I love you," he said simply.

She blinked, before letting the smile grace her whole face. "Me too."

He might be only infatuated, mistaking whatever he felt for her as something else. He might truly love her now and would probably fall out of love with her later.

But was that really a bad thing?

In this moment, now, he truly cared.

And as for later, well, she would just have to make sure he doesn't fall out of love with her.

All thoughts flew out of her mind as Ren pulled her in for another kiss.

Years later, she would hear about how the fortune cookie had something entirely boring like _Caught up in a bad weather_ and muse about how conniving her husband was!

* * *

 _A/N: Yeah, I love those trapped scenes. :P_

 _Please, do review._


End file.
